


Mommy

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Host Clubs, Light Angst, M/M, Napping, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Haruhi wonders why everyone calls Kyouya-senpai Mommy all the time.  And why he responds.





	Mommy

The host club had just shut down when it happened. Mori and Hunny were eating some cake together, the twins were playing a hand held video game, Kyouya was working on the club's budget, and Haruhi was on the couch reading. Tamaki came in from the other room, thinking.

"Mommy dearest?" Kyouya didnt miss a beat. He never looked up or stopped.

"Yes darling?" Haruhi glanced up, but she was the only one who did.

"I think I know what tomorrow's theme for the club should be."

"Oh? And what's that?" He had a smug, knowing grin on his face as he listened to the blonde.

"We should make it a family theme. Like one happy family throwing a big party and inviting lots of guests! Wouldn't that be fun!"

"It certainly is interesting and bound to draw in quiet the crowd. And we have everything we need to decorate and look the part. Alright, why not." Tamaki cheered and hugged the glasses clad teen.

"Oh thank you Kyouya! I'm so glad you agree! I'm going home to put together my costume! See you all tomorrow!" With that, he skipped out. Hunny looked at Kyouya excitedly.

"Are we really going to act like a family?!"

"Of course we are. Hunny-senpai, bring your bunny pajamas." He cheered jumped on the couch. Kyouya looked up.

"Don't jump on the couch please." Hunny sat down.

"Kyouya senpai." Kyoya hummed at Haruhi.

"Why do you let him call you Mommy?"

"He isn't the only one." Kaoru said softly.

"Yeah, Kaoru and I call him that all the time."

"Why?"

"We all have our rolls here Haruhi. A club is a family, especially one as close as ours. Every family needs someone to keep them grounded and healthy."

-$-

Kyouya walked out of the changing room as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He had on black slacks and shoes. He also had a ring on his finger. Hunny had on his pink, bunny footie pajamas. Takashi had on a pair of regular green pajamas because Hunny wanted to match. Hikaru and Kaoru had matching sweaters and ripped jeans. Haruhi borrowed some of the twin's clothes. She wore a blue sweatervest with kahkies. Tamaki had on a white button up, slacks, and a ring on his finger.

"Alright, we open in 1 minute. Everyone get in position." All the 'kids' sat at different tables. Kyouya and Tamaki stood at the door and waited. The door swung open and they both smiled.

"Welcome to our humble abode ladies! Please, make yourselves at home." The girls looked around very confused. The music room was set up like a family would host a party. Kyouya spoke up, his left hand leaving his 'husband's' shoulder.

"For this short time our home is yours." With that, the two sat down on a couch. Girls started filtering in. As Tamaki wooed the ladies, Kyouya leaned on him and read a book. 

"Wow Tamaki, what's it like having a family this big?" Even the girls who came fell into the rolls they were ment to play without even realizing it.

"It can be difficult. Children can be very rambunctious and time consuming you know. The hardest part is trying to stay a faithful husband. Especially when there are so many beautifull ladies such as yourselves in our home." When their swooning calmed down, Tamaki pulled the book away from the other. His arm was around his shoulders.

"Kyouya darling, how are you supposed to entertain our lovely guests when you have your pretty nose stuck in a book?" The two gave eachother loving smiles.

"Well it seemed to me like you had it covered. Besides, you said it yourself, how could you stay loyal to me with such lovely guests?" Tamaki leaned in close and put Kyouya's hand on his chest.

"Oh dearest, you know you hold my heart." The girls squealed happily. Kyouya kissed his cheek and stood.

"Well, I'm off to check and see how the boys are doing. Don't have to much fun without me." He walked off with a smile. The first table he walked up to was Haruhi's. He set his hand on the teen's back and dug his thumb into her shoulder blades, a sign of a job well done and that he was here for her. She looked up with a smile.

"Oh hi mom! What are you doing here?" He smiled as the girl 'awwed'.

"Just checking in. I see you and the guests are getting along."

"How can we not? We are an excellent match after all." The princess blushed and smiled as she hid her face behind her hand.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it. Sorry to bother you." He kissed the back of her head and walked off. He walked up to the twins. They were going a little to far with the act on purpose. Kyouya held in a smirk and walked up. He pressed his thumbs into their shoulder blades and they looked up at him.

"Now boys, don't get to handsy. We have guests after all." Kaoru pouted, hands still on Hikaru's shoulders.

"But mama, we weren't going to do anything!"

"Yeah! We were just telling the princesses a story." Kyouya chuckled.

"Alright, but tread lightly. I've got my eye on you two." He winked at them and they grinned. He kissed their head and they relaxed lightly. He walked over to Hunny and Mori next. He dug his thumbs into their shoulder blades like he did the others. They looked up. Hunny was half asleep.

"Hunny I think it's time for a nap." He had deliberately skipped his nap time to be cuter. Hunny rubbed his eyes with a fist and the princesses cooed at how cute he was.

"But mama, I wanna stay up and talk to the ladies!" The girls cooed more about how adorable he was.

"I know, but any longer and you'll fall over and poor Mori."

"But everyone else gets to stay up!" 

"But everyone else doesn't get to take naps with Usachan do they?"

"Hunny I think you should listen to him."

"Don't worry! We'll be here when you wake up!"

"Promsie?" They both nodded.

"Ok. Come on mama! You need to read me a story!" The girls all squealed and exclaimed how adorable he was. He gave Mori a kiss on the head like he did everyone else. Mori smiled and him. He was dragged off by Hunny-senpai.

-$-

"Wow Kyouya-senpai, you fell into that roll really easily." Kyouya looked up at Haruhi.

"Mother Henning people comes naturally for me. Putting on a few fake smiles and acting like a mother just feels like breathing at this point." 

-$-

They were all sitting in the music room when two adult men in suits strutted in like they owned the host club. Everyone except Kyouya looked up. One of them cleared their throats and Kyoya finally looked up from getting thorns out of the twins' arms and legs.

"What is it you want now?"

"Can't we come and see what our little brother does after school?"

"No you can't. There's a 16,000 yen membership fee and a 32,000 yen entry fee if you dont want a membership. Unless you pay, you have to leave."

"So you charge people to see your little group prance around them?"

"No, just you."

"So you'd rather hang out with faggots than work harder for your future huh? Typical." Kyouya stood up and clenched his fists. He was shaking. He had a dark aura around him that unnerved everyone and scared his brothers 

"How DARE you talk about them that way!" Everyone seemed shocked.

"Talk about me and my choices all you want! But the moment I hear you talking about my family like that there WILL be consequences!" They quickly scurried out of the room.

-$-

Hikaru was panicking. Kaoru wasn't in their bed when he woke up. He had found a note saying how he didnt want to be there when everything turned back into a pumpkin. Kyouya grabbed his shoulders.

"Hikaru. We'll find him. Tamaki and Haruhi! You go look in the halls. Mori and Hunny, you go look on the grounds. I'll stay here with Hikaru in case he winds up here." They nodded and ran off. Kyouya sat beside Hikaru and held him.

"Why would he run away like this?! This isn't like him! What does he mean 'when it turns back into a pumpkin!?'" 

"Calm down. You wont get anywhere if you're all frazzled." A little while later, Hunny and Mori came in with Kaoru. Hikaru slammed his lips into his twin's and broke into incoherent sobs again.

-$-

"Hey Kyouya?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"I think I finally get why everyone calls you their mom. You stepped up to the empty position." He hummed.

"Yes. Most of us were raised by servants because our parents were never home to be there. I figured if anyone was going to step up and mother them, it would be me. Plus it's my roll based on position and personality. You all are my family. I'll do anything to keep you all safe. No matter how annoying you are." Haruhi smiled and started to walk away. She stopped.

"Bye mom." He chuckled as she kissed his hair and walked away. He smiled as he worked on the budget while Tamaki laid soft kisses on his neck.


End file.
